Talk:Similarities Throughout The Franchise/@comment-5350599-20121211023020/@comment-4441793-20121212102038
Excellent points as always, Dani :D "After Craig cheated and she stopped moping over him, she became totally merciless. I loved the song she performed about him in Rock and Roll Highschool and how she regarded him with such contempt everytime she ran into him in the halls. She was not afraid to express her scorn. S3 Ashley was not the type to just roll over and take anyone's shit. But admittedly, maybe I really liked her because she put Craig through some shit, who I really hated. XD" Oh, absolutely! Never have I ever hated on Ashley for being (understandably)heartbroken and feeling (justifiably)angry when, as you brilliantly put it, the guy she loved and was ready to give her virginity to cheated on her. So believe me, the reason why I disliked S3 Ashley is NOT because she was "whiny" or "meldramatic"; your heart gets broken, what do you do? You cry! You get angry! You possibly start plotting revenge of the person who hurt you! That's not an "Ashley thing"; that's a scorned woman(or man) thing. She's only human. What do hardcore Ashley-haters want to do? Sue her? Hang her? Smh. The only thing that made me dislike S3 Ashley was her publically humiliating Manny by announcing her pregnancy to the whole school. She really didn't have to go there. I would have much rather she slapped ''Manny in Holiday right after she slapped Craig. But really? Telling the whole she was pregnant was a dirty ass move. Another thing that annoyed me about Ashley in S3 was what led ''to her being cheated on. Now, that gave Craig NO EXCUSE to cheat and he will forever remain a douchebag in my eyes because of that. Still, Ashley really shouldn't have been pressuring him to say "I love you". Although she had a right to want to know if the boy she was contemplating inviting between her legs was in love with her, she still had to understand that said boy had a father who showed him "love" in the form of '''beatings '''and then his father suddenly DIED not long ago. Craig needed time to recover from all of that and be free to finally tell Ashley he loved her on ''his terms, ''not hers. With that being said, no matter how much I disliked Ashley or Manny in S3, I will always see Craig as a bigger BITCH than both girls combined.....because HE cheated, at the end of the day. Oh yeah, Ashley was very good to Jimmy in S6 and now that I really think back about it, I guess I was just too wrapped up in how stupid and pointless I thought it was for the writers to just toss them back together out of nowhere. Jashley's season two break-up really looked like a point of no return and it really ''should have been, ''in my opinion. Especially if Ashley was going to turn from a supportive, loving girlfriend into a selfish, ungrateful bitch to Jimmy by the very next season.